ro_ghoulstatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ro-ghoul Stats Wiki
Welcome to the Ro-ghoul Stats Wiki In this wiki you'll know what aogiri, human and ccg give when you kill them. This is a very useful wiki if you wanted to gain exp faster. PLEASE NOTE THIS PAGE IS STILL WIP (WORK IN PROGRESS) Ro-ghoul npcs: The npcs that mostly appear in the morning. Human They give 10 exp when killed and 10 exp when eaten, total of 20 exp. They also give 2500 yen and 50 RC. Athlete They give 20 exp when killed and 20 exp when eaten, total of 40 exp. They also give 2500 yen and 50 RC. The npcs that mostly appear in the night. Low rank aogiri member They give 40 exp when killed and 40 exp when eaten, total of 80 exp. They also give 2500 yen and 200 RC. . . . . . (Click to see this if you're blind) Mid rank aogiri member They give 80 exp when killed and 80 exp when eaten, total of 160 exp. They also give 5000 yen and 400 RC. High rank aogiri member They give 80 exp when killed and 80 exp when eaten, total of 160 exp. They also give 10000 yen and 800 RC. . . . . . (Click to see image if you're blind) Rank 2 investigator They give 40 exp when killed and 40 exp when eaten, total of 80 exp. They also give 2500 yen and 50 RC. . . . . . . . . (Click to see image if you're blind) Rank 1 investigator They give 80 exp when killed and 80 exp when eaten, total of 160 exp. They also give 5000 yen and 100 RC. . . . . . . (Click to see image if you're blind) First class investigator They give 120 exp when killed and 120 exp when eaten, total of 240 exp. They also give 10000 yen and 200 RC . . . . . . . (Click to see image if you're blind) Tips If you're farming for RC, it's a good choice to attack all aogiri memebers. They have the highest RC compare to the ccg. High rank aogiri member has the most RC, but it's quite hard to kill it. Recommended to be level 133 - 199 If you're farming exp, you can either kill aogiri or ccg members. But if you're level 100 - 133 you can kill first class investigator as it has the highest exp. First class investigator is weaker than High rank aogiri member, so it's best to farm First class investigator for its exp and yen, however its RC is quite bad. Trivia First class investigator doesn't wear ccg's helmet and has a better quinque than Rank 2 investigator. Rank 1 investigator has the same weapon as the First class investigator, but still wears helmet. The aogiri member's mask changes from different ranks. High rank is red, Mid rank is grey and Low rank is white. = Latest activity Category:Browse